


Painted Emperor

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dresses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor asks Elweard for help impressing Senator Amidala</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Elweard?"

The servant looked up, smiling as he offered the Emperor a bow before standing back up. "Do you need something, Emperor?" he asked.

"There is a holiday coming up on Naboo soon," Hux said. "One of those holidays with lots of festivals and music, yes?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated a moment before speaking again, "I am told that normally bright colors are worn to these events."

Elweard's eyebrows rose as understanding dawned on him. "Emperor...you wish to dress like someone from Naboo?" he asked.

"Do you think your Master would be surprised?" Hux asked.

Elweard laughed and nodded. He reached out and took the man's hand. "I'll help you choose the perfect outfit!" he promised.

***

"The Emperor is here, Master," Elweard announced several days later. He watched as the Senator finished applying the orange eyeliner, setting the stick down. "Shall I send him in?"

"Of course! I suppose he's wearing drab black again? Or perhaps boring all white?"

"Not exactly."

Ben blinked and looked up at the sound of Hux's voice. His eyes widened in shock at the man's attire and he let out a delighted laugh, clapping his hands together as he leapt onto his feet. "Oh! How darling!"

The Emperor was dressed in robes of a rich royal purple color. The sleeves and bottom hem were trimmed with silver. His face was painted in sparkling paints of green and lilac, accentuating his freckles and eye color. He wore a veil on top of his head, polished orange stones hanging from the sides. "How do I look?" he asked.

"You look darling!" Ben gushed. "If only the First Order was not so stuffy! You could be dressed like this all the time!" he laughed, pecking the corner of his mouth to avoid ruining his lipstick.

"Mm not everyone can dress like a pampered bird every day to squawk at people," Hux teased.


	2. Chapter 2

"...this is very...noisy..." Hux muttered.

Ben laughed, taking him by the arm and pulling him down past the stalls of food and other things for sale. "It's a holiday festival, Hux! Did you think it would be like one of your stuffy affairs? All military speeches and dreadfully underseasoned food?"

"...our food isn't terrible."

"You don't use any spices."

"It's to savor the real taste of the food!"

Ben rolled his eyes. He pulled Hux out into an open area where people were dancing and singing together. "Dance with me!" he commanded.

"Senator..." Hux warned.

"Dance or I won't send the Order that shipment they need!"

Hux huffed but allowed himself to be pulled into the dance, struggling to keep up with the whirl of the music around them. There was so much color and laughter around him, it was dizzying. Even the common people wore bright clothing and mingled freely with the rich and elite. The native Gungans and settling Humans were celebrating their shared world together, as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Ben pressed the palm of his hand against Hux's cheek, forcing him to turn his head and look at him. He kissed him deeply on the lips, their lipsticks mingling and smearing together over both of their mouths. He threw his head back and laughed, hugging Hux around the neck.

Perhaps celebrations like these were not a waste of time after all.


End file.
